The present invention relates to concentrates from natural citrus oils which are used to improve the taste and flavour of natural fruit juices and fruit drinks made of citrus fruits.
Substances originating from natural fruits and applicable for the above-stated uses are obtained during processing of most freshly harvested fruits, initially as a raw material in the form of a peel oil, or an essence oil, or as aqueous essences. The substances are then concentrated further to increase their aromatic content and to separate undesirable substances. The raw materials are complicated mixtures of substances, some of which are very thermolabile, which must be considered as the carriers of the desirable aromatic nuances. The thermoability of the raw materials necessitates their storage only in a frozen state and necessitates shipping them from manufacturer to consumer, i.e. generally the fruit drink producer, in chains of freezers. This requirement is expensive and considerably increases the price of such drinks.